nowheremashfandomcom-20200214-history
Al-Jambiya
Al-Jambiya ("the Dagger") is a terrorist organization modeled roughly on the al-Qaeda terrorist network, though considerably smaller and with a more aggressive agenda. It is the intent of al-Jambiya's leaders to torture and murder one U.S. citizen for every Muslim killed or injured by the actions of the United States, both direct and indirect. History Al-Jambiya was founded by Jabbar Husam al Din, the only son of a wealthy Saudi industrialist and, unbeknownst to the world at large, also a serial killer. Al Din murdered two French tourists in 1993 and an American college student in 1994, and successfully hid these crimes from everyone except his father. Suffering from cancer and afraid that his only son would be imprisoned and executed, al Din's father helped conceal his crimes in exchange for his son's promise that he would devote himself to his religious studies and eventually take over the family business. For a time, the promise was kept, largely because of the bodyguards the senior al Din hired to supervise and protect his son. However, when his father died in 1999, Jabbar fired the bodyguards and promptly murdered a visiting Spanish businesswoman whose fashionably cut and relatively thin dress offended al Din. Realizing that he could combine his gift for abduction and murder with his extremist political and religious views, al Din arranged a meeting with Osama bin Laden, the leader of the al-Qaeda terrorist organization. While al Din admired bin Laden's vision, it quickly became apparent that the terrorist leader was more interested in what al Din could do for al-Qaeda financially than Jabbar's plots for kidnapping and murder, and he soon decided that al-Qaeda simply did not match his vision. Resolving to start his own anti-American terrorist faction, Jabbar al Din began recruiting followers, searching throughout the Middle East, as well as other areas where he believed that he could find militant Muslims disillusioned with Western culture. He looked for those who not only shared his dream, but who had violent tempers, a propensity for ruthless brutality, and an absolute faith that murdering Westerners was a religious imperative. Al Din's initial search concluded in the summer of 2001, when he assembled 31 followers aboard his yacht to discuss how to organize and expand their network. They were anchored off the coast of Somalia when news of al-Qaeda's attacks on America came in. Though his followers were elated, al Din realized that his own mission had just become more difficult, as the attacks had sharpened the United States' awareness of terrorist organizations working against them. He ordered his followers to disperse to training camps in Europe and South America to await further orders. Over the course of the next year, the newly-formed al Jambiya slowly inserted cells into Europe and North America and began their initial killings, murdering several individuals, including two American tourists, a British Petroleum executive's wife, and a French banker, on camera and sending the footage to news outlets worldwide, along with the message "So long as the United States keeps slaughtering innocents in the Middle East, we will slaughter innocents in the West." Seemingly overnight, a new terrorist threat had hit the West, and they were everywhere. Since those first publicized executions, al-Jambiya has grown, albeit slowly, into a sizable terrorist network. Meanwhile, safely separated from these events in Saudi Arabia, Jabbar Husam al Din continues his recruitment drive, occasionally carrying out his own abductions and torture-killings aboard his private yacht, the Laila. Structure Al-Jambiya is led by Jabbar Husam al Din, who commands a force of several hundred fanatical killers scattered across Europe, North America, and the Middle East. The members of al-Jambiya outside the Middle East operate in small cells of no more than five men, but they frequently receive financial support and manpower from sympathetic radical groups. Category:Organizations Category:Terrorist Organizations